Bloody Mary
by SamTheExecutiveProducer
Summary: When the gang visit a club for a night out, Tech and Rev display their love for each other. But later on in the evening, weird and supernatural occurances start hitting Acmetropolis, as well as the club, and the gang are charged with the discovery of what is behind these weird, ghostly happenings. Rev x Tech, also turns slightly song-fic one chapter.
1. So Happy I Could Die

**Why hello! This is my first Loonatics unleashed fanfiction!**

**Recently one of my favourite authors wrote a fanfic about LU, and it took me on a nostalgia trip… Yup, and it was also a Rev x Tech fanfic, so guess what this is gonna be! **

**Note: I don't own any of the characters apart from my own OC's, and neither do I own any of the music used later on.**

-O-

Tech had recently been feeling down about himself, and how meaningful his existence truly was. He had always simply neglected his own feelings, and shrugged them off as a simple bad thought that only had the capability of niggling at his conscious. He always rejected such thoughts, but something recently hit close to home with him. His love life.

He felt lonely, and without companionship, lacking someone he could share more meaningful experiences with. He and his team had always stuck by each other, and each of them considered each other family. They had always had rough times, but had always stuck together, as family should. They argued, like a family, had fun, like a family and treated each other as such.

But Tech was looking for something more. Not anything away from the Loonatics, just someone he could confide in even more deeply than the others. Someone to treasure and hold. He felt a void in his heart.

But most deeply how it cut was his feelings for one of his teammates. He always thought he would be struck to the heart by a member of the opposite gender, though he was wrong. A certain road runner and best friend had caught his affectionate eye.

He usually treated all of his teammates equally, but with Rev Runner, he always put slightly above everyone else. It made him feel guilty for a while sometimes, when thinking back on it, but in the greater scheme, it was irrelevant, or so he thought. One of the biggest factors that bugged the coyote, wasn't that Rev was a guy, or one of his teammates, or even the fact that was his best friend, it was the fact that he was a road runner.

Anybody who knew even a smidge of history would know that in the past, back in both species' more primal state, coyotes and road runners had always had a predator and prey issue. It simply annoyed Tech that two species that couldn't be any different could love each other so much. Or in his case, the predator of both species would have loving, and affectionate one-way feelings for the other, who would surely dismiss the idea and feelings in disgust.

Tech could only ponder the thought.

-O-

They group, minus Ace, had all been gathered in the main room. Lexi was sat at the table, reading some magazine filled with models and false features, which would lower a regular girl's self-esteem. Fortunately for Lexi, she wasn't a regular girl. Slam was looking through the fridge for food, as was per-usual, Duck was sat of the couch, playing some mind-rotting video game, surprisingly with Rev, who would usually decline on an offer to play and Tech was led on the other side of the couch, in deep thought.

Ace walked through the large double-door, carrying some groceries in bags.

"Hey guys, I was walking back from the store, and saw a new club has opened up not far from the tower." He seemed rather excited "Maybe we should go on a group night out!"

Everyone looked at him, minus Tech, with a look of excitement.

"Hey! That's an awesome idea!" Lexi spoke up ecstatically.

"I've got nothing better to do than thrash Rev, I'll go." Duck said, with a smile, as Rev looked at him begrudgingly.

"Slam?" Ace requested, only to have Slam turn to him, make some intelligible chatter, and give thumbs up, indicating he wanted to go.

"And Tech? What about you?" Ace asked, getting no response from the coyote, who was too deep in thought to hear "Tech? TECH?!"

Tech almost fell from his position in shock, as his leader bought him back to his senses. He composed himself, asking "What? What's up?"

"Do you want to go to the new club that opened up tonight?" Lexi asked, looking impatient.

Tech thought about it, looking back to Rev who looked slightly concerned at his lack of focus. He made up his mind and nodded to Ace.

"Alright! Let's go and get ready, and meet by the elevator in about half an hour!" Ace said in excitement, walking out shortly after, being followed in short pursuit by Lexi, Slam and Duck. Rev walked over to Tech.

"You-okay? You-seem-really-uptight-recently-and-that's-not-like-you?" Tech smiled at his crushes display of concern.

"I'm fine Rev, come on, let's go get ready for tonight." Tech said with a smile. Him and Rev walked for the door, and walked to their separate rooms.

-O-

The group walked through the streets in a wave of banter. Ace with Lexi at the front, Duck with Slam in the middle, and Tech with Rev at the back, talking with their respective partners, until Ace piped up.

"This is it!" He said, walking over to a double, with a pulsating energy of heavy bass, and electronic vibrations. The group followed over.

"This is the…" The security guard look up at the group and looked in awe. "H… Hey! You're the Loonatics!"

"Really? I thought we we're just a group of school girls last time I checked!" Ace said to him, with a chuckle from him and the rest of them. "Can we get in please?"

"Sure, anything for you guys! Go right ahead!" The security guard said happily, opening the rope barrier, letting the group though.

Each of them, said thanks, or at least meant thanks in Slams case, as they walked into the neon energetic scene.

-O-

They were impressed. It had had a wow factor.

"Right! I'm gonna go get some drinks!" Lexi shouted, trying to be heard over the wave of sound

"Forget drinks! I'm gonna go get down on the floor!" Duck shouted in response. Lexi nodded.

"I'll go with you Lexi!" Ace shouted. They both made their way to the bar.

"Tech-and-I-are-gonna-go-look-for-a-table!" Rev shouted to Duck and Slam, as he took Techs hand, and pulled him off.

Tech blushed massively at the contact, becoming slightly tense from it.

-O-

They walked around a bit, looking around for an occupied table, until one came into Rev's field of view.

"Got-one!" He shouted, dragging Tech over. They sat, and Tech slumped, still feeling slightly sad about his secret love. Rev noticed.

"Are-you-seriously-okay?" Rev shouted to Tech, who looked up at him with an obviously fake smile.

"I'm fine, really!" Rev knew that something was definitely up, so he thought he would use his powers of mind reading to invade Tech's seemingly fragile state of mind. What he saw was beyond his wildest dreams.

He learned of Techs feelings, thoughts, angst and displeasure. But with learning of his feeling, it gave Rev a new found confidence to show how he really felt for Tech. He sat down next to the coyote.

"Rev? What are you…" Tech tried to finish his sentence, but couldn't before Rev pressed his beak tightly up against his muzzle, whiles cupping techs face up in his hands. Tech was overcome with an overactive sense of relief, and excitement. _Was this really happening, does Rev truly like me back, does he not mind my feelings… Did he blatantly invade the privacy of my own thoughts!_

All of these thoughts swirled around in his head, as Rev continuously kissed his lips. While he was thinking, he realised he was kissing back, and pulling Rev by his hips closer to himself.

After about another half a minute, Rev broke the kiss, despite Tech wishing for more.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Rev whispered at a relatively normal speed, somehow become the only audible sound to reach Techs ears, despite the huge amount of music attacking his ear drums.

"I was afraid you would hate me…"Tech said, feeling sad at the thought, but Rev cupped the coyotes face in his hands yet again.

"Are you worried now?" Rev put simply.

"No." They shared another kiss, while sitting on a luxurious couch, under the gaze of others, but Tech didn't really care. He loved Rev, and Rev loved him back, and he had no regrets. The night was still young, and he had his love and friends to share it with.

**Ta da! First chapter! There will be more, about one chapter worth, 2 chapters max! Also, if you guys are wondering how Rev can read minds, I've read other fics where he can, it's not accurate, I just like the idea.**

**I want to quickly shout out to AdamAndSteve, for helping me re-discover LU, and RevxTech. Cheers :)**


	2. Monster

Later on in the evening, the group had gotten progressively more intoxicated. Despite being heroes, they sometimes surpassed their limit and, unfortunately, lost control. Though not all of them had completely lost their heads. Tech had only drunk a relatively small amount of alcohol. He was never big on drinking anyways. He also enjoyed being sober. It allowed him to enjoy the time with his love in a more vivid and clear memory, which he could preserve in his heart of hearts.

The club was in full swing. People filled the dance floor, while most of the Loonatics, save Duck, were sat at their table. Tech and Rev had decided on telling the rest of the group about them, and sure enough, they didn't mind. Lexi stated "It's not much of a surprize, really".

It was about ten to twelve, and the group were all sat down, simply watching the world go by, until the announcer on stage put his voice through the speakers. Though from being his excitable, and pumped self from earlier, he was monotonous, and spoke with practically no enthusiasm. Rev even noticed his eyes seemed to have dulled, and even looked like their pupils had gone missing, and only their colour had remained within them. He spoke.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are excited to announce, one of Acmetropolis' newest musical sensations, is here with us tonight, to perform!" The crowd started shouting and screaming in excitement. "Everybody put your hands together, for Spectre!"

"Spectre?" Rev said, looking over to the others, who simply gave him a shrug. All was silent until…

_Honey…_

A loud piano solo could be heard playing, as a slight beat started to break through. The group had their gaze remaining on the stage, still no sign of any performers. As the bass started to pick up more, a faint, operatic sound of singing started to appear. Until the song hit a more techno feel, and it fully began.

_Love is just a history that they may prove_

_And when you're gone I'll tell them my religion's you_

While the lyrics had been sung, a group of people, presumably female, made their way to the stage, though not in a prance as usual performers would do. Instead, they simply drifted to the stage, as if they were levitating. Nobody could be sure though, as their feet were covered by their more than modest dresses, that even covered their faces, as well as hoods that extended over their facial features. When they hit the end beat, someone appeared behind them, wearing the same outfit, but only more silver accessories, and using more hand movement. She moved in the same fashion.

_When Punk-tius comes to kill the king upon his throne_

_I'm ready for their stones_

She said "stones" with exaggeration.

_I'll dance, dance, dance_

_With my hands, hands, hands_

_Above my head, head, head_

_Like Jesus said_

___I'm gonna dance, dance, dance_

_With my hands, hands, hands_

_Above my head, dance together_

_Forgive him before he's dead because_

The group felt compelled to pick themselves up and dance, and so they did. The each got up, and walked through the crowd, to the centre of the floor, as if it was by instincts. Tech had noticed that a cloud of smoke was starting to form around their feet, as well as everyone else's, but he thought it to be nothing more than accompaniment to the performance. They all started to bounce with the heavy beat.

_I won't cry for you_

_I won't crucify the things you do_

_I won't cry for you, see_

_When you're gone I'll still be Bloody Mary_

After a few beats, the song had seemingly died down, and they became less tense. They let themselves become a bit more comfortable, until 'Spectre' let out a blood curdling scream, which made all of them jump. The performer kept on. The smoke was rising.

_We are not just art for Michelangelo to carve_

_He can't rewrite the agro of my furied heart_

_I'll wait on mountain tops in Paris cold_

_Je ne veux pas mourrir toute seule (I don't want to die alone)_

The smoke had reached just over, even slams head, and it was becoming harder to see the stage. Tech began to break out in a sweat, but he continued dancing, as if he wasn't in control of his own body.

_I'll dance, dance, dance_

_With my hands, hands, hands_

_Above my head, head, head_

_Like Jesus said_

_I'm gonna dance, dance, dance_

_With my hands, hands, hands_

_Above my head, dance together_

_Forgive him before he's dead because_

Tech began finding it hard to breathe through the thick air. He could only barely see the performers drifting, aimlessly on the stage, by virtue of the fact the dark blue lights were showing up behind them, and were showing their silhouettes through the mist. He felt isolated.

_I won't cry for you_

_I won't crucify the things you do_

_I won't cry for you, see_

_When you're gone I'll still be Bloody Mary_

Like before, after a small interval, a stomach turning scream was reverberated through the room. Something started to feel even more off after that. As the lights flashed, less and less people appeared to be on the floor. By the time the scream had ended, it was almost as if they were the on the floor, and an unnerving chanting could be heard, saying '_spectre_'. It almost sounded disembodied, and unholy. After a few chants of the name, the worst began.

Tech looked over to Duck, who was still dancing. He seemed to be enjoying himself, until s figure, similar to the women on stage earlier, appeared behind him, through the smoke. She grabbed him around the neck, though it seemed gentle, and dragged him into the smoke.

"Duck!" Tech shouted, in dread.

Duck screamed the whole way, but before Tech could catch up, he was gone, and any noise he was producing was gone as soon as Tech lost any sight of him.

Tech knew something wasn't right. He looked back, and progressively, more and more of his team mates disappeared, until it was just him and Rev. He looked at the avian, who seemed to be aware of what was going on also, and he also had a look of dread on his face. Tech wanted to say something to comfort the bird, but before he could do anything, the worst happened.

_I won't cry for you_

_I won't crucify the things you do, do, do_

_I won't cry for you, see_

_When you're gone I'll still be Bloody Mary_

___Oh, liberaté, mi amor__  
_

Spectre rose from the mist behind Rev, as if he rose through the solid floor. Tech went to stop him, but he wasn't fast enough. Spectre grabbed Rev, like she did with Duck, and rushed backward with the avian.

Tech tried to shout out for him, but a force was stopping him. He felt like he was being dragged down, though the floor. He tried to speak, and struggle, but it was all in vain. He felt his subconscious slip away from him, as tears of remorse, anger and broken-heartedness rolled down his face. He began feeling weak, as he let himself be consumed by a light.

_Oh, liberaté, mi amor__  
_

He slept for a while…


	3. Electric Chapel

_Bright. Light. Red. Black. Red. Bleeding. Void. Devoid. Meaningless. Meaningful. Death. Decay. Nothing. Nothingness. Blackness. Red. Blood. Dark. Night. Moon. Fear. Killing. Killed. Over. Done. Dead. Chronic agony, and endless torture. Realisation. Love. Lost. Reconnect. Reconnected. Joy. Meaning. Life… Scream._

"AAAAHHHH!" Tech screamed in fear. He jolted upright, from his led down position.

After releasing his outburst, he returned to his former self and realised he was nowhere that he should be currently. Before he analysed the area, he tried to rack through his memory, for a trace of what had happened to him, and his teammates. He thought for a long while. He still remembered the kisses and caresses that he had shared with Rev, and smiled. He then thought more into the night.

He remembered dancing, to some sort of hypnotic melody. He started to remember the chronic fear he felt as he saw Rev get dragged out of his reach. He remembered Spectre. He started to develop a headache from the thought of the individuals that had captured him and his friends. Despite the discomfort, he resorted to the dream he had experienced. It was filled with chronic and indescribable agro. He saw the death of many, and the madness of more. He saw a world torn to pieces that could not be put back together. He saw people, lying perfectly still in streets, filled with fire and shrapnel. He saw others walking aimlessly, some shouting endlessly, some laughing relentlessly, some crying eternally.

Tech shivered at the thought, and turned his mind to the current situation. He started to look around. What he saw seemed very odd. He was in a chapel. He had been led on one of the pews. He started get himself up, as he looked at a stain glass window, displaying an image of Jesus Christ, and the Virgin Mary. Christianity was very big on Acmetropolis. Though with recent scientific advances, less people continued to follow religion.

As he lifted himself, he looked around, until he saw something in the faint light being cast through the windows. He saw Ace led in one of the pews behind him. Tech ran over.

Ace was in a position that seemed as if he had been untouched from earlier. He even still had his sword equipped, as he always had it for safety. It was as if their captors had only the intention of bringing them to a location, and nothing more. If the plan had been more in depth, they would have at least had the intelligence to unequip any dangerous weapons from their persons.

Tech got to one knee next to his sleeping leader, to check his vital signs. He was still breathing, his pulse didn't seem irregular. Everything seemed in order. Tech went to check for anything else that may seem off, until Ace started to stir rapidly.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" The rabbit let out, looking absolutely dismayed, and disgusted with shock. He, as Tech had earlier, jutted upright, and stopped after a while, allowing himself to get a breath, and relax.

"Ace?" Tech said, as he put a hand on his shoulder. Ace turned his face to Tech. He looked like death.

"Tech, you won't believe what I just saw in my head. It was horrible." He said, burying his face in his hands. Tech sighed.

"I beg to differ, I believe I may have reacted similarly to..." Tech started, until he heard another scream not too far away. He turned to Slam, in one of the pews in front, who, like himself and Ace, woke with the same reaction. Bolt upright, screaming, and looking as if he had just seen a ghost.

It continued afterward. Duck, then Lexi, and while Tech was sat next to the unconscious Rev, he had the same reaction. Tech tried desperately to calm his love, as it seemed that his reaction was worse than that of his other teammates.

After half an hour, all teammates were awake, slightly shaken up, but none the less, fine. They discussed why they were in the chapel, where they were, who the mysterious Spectre was, and other things.

Tech looked down at Rev who looked scared, something Tech had never seen be truly before. Usually in the face of danger, his partner was strong willed, and confident, but right now, he looked like he could have cried. Tech brought him close by his hips, and Rev leaned into him, putting his hands on the coyotes chest, and burying his face in it.

"What's wrong?" Tech said, fully aware of the problem, but he wanted to comfort his other half none the less.

"Tech…. I'm afraid." Rev put simply, not talking as fast as he regularly did. Tech would have responded, had it not been for the figure that had appeared at the altar, at the front of the chapel. It looked like Spectre. Ace was about to saying something, but Duck got the first word in.

"Right, looky here missy. I don't know where we are, or why you've brought us here, but I do know that if you don't cough up some answers soon, you're gonna be on the bad end of a fireball!" Duck said, after quacking himself, right up in Spectre's face. She remained composed.

"Loonatics, do not be alarmed. I have bought you here to warn you." Spectre started, looking upon the group. They started to look at each other, in confusion.

"Warn us about what?" Ace asked.

"That if my demands are not met; you shall regret it deeply." Spectre stated, sounding deeply serious. The group felt unnerved at the comment. Spectre continued.

"Every night for the next 7 days, the population shall be plagued by nightmares. Similar to the ones you all experienced earlier. With each night, the number of people affected rises. The first night, one seventh of the population shall be plagued by the dreams, the second night, two sevenths, and so on. Each night, I shall feed from the fear induced by these nightmares. On the final night, my powers will grow to such an extent, that I shall drive the whole of Acmetropolis to ruin."

The group began to stress slightly, they were worried, and unnerved by the description. "What do we need to do to stop that from happening then, miss undead and freaky?" Duck asked, with a hint of arrogance, and disregard in his voice.

"Simple. You shall meet me here anytime in the week. You will bring me Zadavia." Spectre said, smiling slightly under her hood. The group were flabbergasted. They couldn't speak, or protest.

"You shall bring her here. Do not be concerned. Zadavia and I have a history, and I wish to simply talk to her. No harm shall come to her, I swear it." She said, raising her hand. "At any time during the week that you arrive with her, I shall stop the nightmares, and cease my plan. That is, if our discussion goes off without any hitches." She said, looking over at Duck, who scowled.

"What do you want to talk to her for?" Tech asked, still holding Rev close.

"You shall learn of it when, and if you bring her. The sooner the better, Loonatics. You may leave when you wish." Spectre said, making a hand gesture, causing an entrance to the chapel to open. The group looked toward it. Ace turned to look back at Spectre, but she was gone, leaving only her presence. They walked for the door.

"Hey guys look, it's the tower." Lexi said, as she pointed in an upward direction. The group looked in the direction, to see that the chapel was indeed close to the tower. Even within walking length. They started to walk home.

-O-

Tech opened the door to his room. It was untouched since he had last been inside. Rev next to him, being held at the hip by the coyote. They both walked toward the bed, not saying anything. They slipped out of their clothes, and into bed. Despite it being the first time they had shared a bed romantically, if felt like the most natural thing in the world for them.

Rev tucked into Tech, as the larger male let his arms wrap around the smaller frame. Tech smiled, placing a peck on his lover's forehead, before letting himself relax, and fall asleep yet again that night. Only this time, it would be with his love. His Rev.


	4. Bad Kids

Three days after the events at the chapel, the team started their search for answers. Duck and Tech had already started suffering the nightmares, so they decided to act faster. They had informed Zadavia of the threat, and the steps they would take to avoid getting her involved in the team's unexpected mission.

Ace and Lexi had gone to find information from the residence of the prison, Duck and Slam had gone back to the chapel to find out more about Spectre, and the two lover boys had stayed at Tech's lab to run some tests.

-O-

Lexi and Ace padded through the halls of the huge prison. From both sides, villains previously fought, and defeated sat down in their cells, in absolute disgust at the sight of the two bunnies. It was all part of the job.

They had made their way to the prison for answers. They thought if a new super powered threat was in town, they would need more information than the vague information they already had. If there was anyone who had information on an individual, it would be super smart Mallory Mastermind. Despite her confinement in a high-tech security cell, she always seemed to have information that could help in their missions.

Though, getting her to spill her secrets was another problem. The two rabbits would have to be prepared for something in return, much to their disgust. But they had to gather as much knowledge about their new foe as possible right. Ace pondered the thought.

They made it to Mallory's containment field. She looked up at them, immediately looking upon them with a seething glare.

"Look what the cat dragged in pissed all over…" She hissed, burning a hole in Ace with her hateful stare "What do you two want? Spit it out!"

"We need information Mastermind." Lexi inquired.

"Well why have you come to me?"

"Well you are the most well informed person we know, even being behind bars, you still seem to have eyes and ears everywhere…" Ace said with a grimace. He hated admitting such things to villains as egotistical as Mallory. But he needed some leads.

"Well, I suppose, since you did put in the effort to compliment me." She said, twiddling a lock of hair through her fingers, as a smile appeared on her face. Was she really that easy to win over? "What do you need to know?"

"Have you ever heard of a woman by the name of Spectre?"

"I can't say I have. What relevance is she to you?"

"She wishes us to bring our boss to see her. She seems to possess strange abilities."

"What kind of abilities?"

"From observations from other team members, mind control, levitation and flight, control over minions, and what appears to be some kind of mind tricks. Despite some of these powers being irregular for super villains, they still seem sinister…"

"I see… What else can you tell me?"

Ace went through the rest of the details, including her "performance", the night out, the chapel, and her threat against Acmetropolis. He could see how intently Mallory was listening, and she actually looked like she cared. He finished.

"This may come as a surprise, but I have never heard of such an individual. She sounds impressive. I apologise for my lack of information. But the best I can say is good luck. From the sounds of the nightmares, I would quite like to avoid one thank you. So good luck I suppose…" Mallory said, looking slightly unnerved.

"Thanks Mastermind, I suppose we'll put in a good word to the officers about your co-operation." Ace thanked, and the two rabbits left. Despite leaving with next to nothing in the way of information, Ace still had the satisfaction of knowing he may have made an ally today.

-O-

Duck and Slam had arrived back at the lab. During their visit to the chapel, they had discovered something that may have been useful. A strand of hair. It was an odd strand. One half was pure white, while the other was a light blue colour. It looked like it had been dip-dyed. What colour was the dyed colour had yet to be seen.

After the discovery, Tech had placed the strand in his DNA tester, to see if he could find a match in Acmetropolis' data base. They had to wait for a couple of minutes.

"Did you guys find anything else?" Tech asked, looking like he could drop own and fall asleep any second. The nightmares were taking their toll.

"Nope, nothing…" Duck said; feeling defeated. "I wish we could have gotten more, but all we found was that stupid strand!"

"Don't-be-so-hard-on-yourself-Duck-with-this-strand-we-can-find-out-who-this-girl-is-and-where-we-can-find-her-and…" Rev was cut short by a slight ring. The sign that the scanning process was complete.

Tech looked over his shoulder at the machine. As he walked over, he already knew that the results would bare results not the satisfaction of the group. He walked over the printed paper that would show the results. Something was wrong. His tests came back completely free of anything. It simply said "ERROR: ORGANINC MATERIAL COULD NOT BE FOUND.".

Tech let the line seep in for a couple of seconds, before he lost his temper, and slammed the paper on the desk in front of him, while letting out a mighty snarl. Why would it not respond? Had he done the test wrong?

While Tech thought, Rev walked over to the scanner, to inspect the hair that was placed inside. He opened a hatch to inspect the strand, but what he found was far from hair. In its place on the scanning dock, was a white rose. The edges of the petal stained a blue colour. Next to it was a note.

"What the…" Rev took the note. It simply said "Nice try honey." Next to it was a cross, indicating a kiss. Rev frowned as he looked at the rose. He went to pick it up, but as he touched it, the rose disintegrated. It simply went up in a puff of smoke, as did the piece of paper he currently had in his hand.

They had been left with no leads.

-O-

The two bunnies had arrived back at the base, to the immediate aggravation of Tech and Duck. The team still had days left before Spectre went through with her plan. But they all made a consecutive decision to go through with her demands.

Ace called Zadavia. Getting her to project her holographic image in front of them.

"Greeting Loonatics. How are you going in your current mission to gather information about Spectre?" Zadavia asked.

"Here's the thing Zadavia…" Ace started. He explained the story of how neither Mastermind, nor the hair could provide any evidence, and how they were going to try and capture Spectre during their meeting with her. "The reason we've called you, is so we can ask you to come with us to meet her."

Zadavia looked down after the request, looking slightly solemn. She knew that she had to for the sake of Acmetropolis. "Loonatics."

The team looked up at her, already knowing her answer.

"I'll be at the tower as soon as possible."

-O-

Zadavia had arrived at the tower. The group had already prepared themselves for the meeting, and were tense about taking Zadavia to an individual that would have possible intentions to destroying her and the Loonatics. They had to take the risk, for the sake of Acmetropolis.

They were outside of the chapel, the bell tower looming over them, looking sinister.

"Right… Are you sure you want to do this Zadavia?" Lexi asked, feeling the tension building.

"Yeah-I-mean-we-could-always-try-another-plan-and-create-a-decoy-or-something-to-confuse…" Rev was cut short.

"Yes, I am sure. For Acmetropolis, this is what I must do. Besides, if Spectre really doesn't have plans of harming myself or any of you, all we have to do is be civil, and we should be fine." Zadavia stated, smiling slightly. She knew it would not be that easy, but what was the worst that could happen? They were ready and waiting this time. She turned to the door in front of them, and opened it. The group walked inside.


	5. The Queen

_Footsteps. Confrontation. Trickery. Trap_

_What the?!_

…

Tech awoke to the sight of a red, laser like force field, covering one wall. The rest of them were some sort of metal alloy. Inside the cage, were the rest of his teammates. Zadavia was also there. But unexpectedly, Spectre was also confined. Everyone was already awake, and in deep discussion, save for Spectre, who seemed to be inspecting the alloy that surrounded the group.

"What happened?" Tech asked, getting everyone's attention.

Duck spoke up "You can't remember?" Tech shook his head. "We went to the meeting as planned. Spectre over here revealed herself, some stuff was said. But when we were talking, Mallory Mastermind busted in, and shot us with some sort of stunning ray or something. Knocked all of us out."

Tech grimaced "So do you guys have any clues as to where we are?"

"It appears as if Mallory has done a previous act, and taken over the tower again. We don't know why she captured us, or why she even needs us." Lexi said.

"I'm not waiting to find out…" Spectre said, feeling the cage. She turned to the group. "I propose and alliance. I'll help you bring down Mallory."

"Wait! You never told us who you were! How do we know you can be trusted?!" Ace asked impatiently.

"Because I think there's a way I can get out of here…" Spectre smiled slightly, and turned to one of the walls that weren't covered by a force field. She started to push. She literally started to walk through the wall, like a ghost. The team watched in awe of the ability. She disappeared through the wall entirely after a few seconds.

The team sat in wait for another couple of moments waiting for something to happen. Until a slight click was heard. At that instance, the force field dropped, allowing exit. Spectre stood where the exit was.

"Is that proof enough that I want to help?" She questioned. The team shook their heads slowly.

"Right. Let's go" She said turning, and beckoning them to follow. They did.

-O-

The trip from the cage had been much too easy. They had simply walked out, found they were on the bottom floor, and worked their way up through some excess shafts. They eventually made it to the main room. They assumed Mallory was inside.

"Right, we need a way inside. I'm hoping we have the essence of surprize on our side." Tech stated, formulating a plan of some sort. It hit him.

"Right Spectre, you can…" He turned to the white clad woman, to see she was gone, from where she was only seconds ago.

"Well… there goes that plan. Right. This may sound unorthodox, but I think we should just storm in there, and take her down." Ace said, taking the lead. The group complied.

"On the count of three, we run in there. One…two…THREE!"

They ran through the automatic doors.

-O-

It was dark as they ran in, no signs of life. Ace looked around keeping his wits about him. The group followed in suit to the centre of the room. As they step to the middle, a large amount of lights could be seen turning on. The group heard a silent laugh that gradually got louder and louder. It was Mallory they could see as the lights turned one.

"Hello there, little Loonatics." She said, with a smile. "So good to see you."

"Cut the courteousness Mastermind, why are you here?" Tech asked.

"Well, I thought about what your two rodents said, and decided to capture you to harvest your powers, also with your new lady friend, my powers would be significantly increased. The plan was still in progress as to how, but it looks like it won't be happening now. I guess there's only one way to deal with you now." She turned to a control panel, and pressed a button. Immediately, pieces of the walls started to become loose, as turrets sprouted out, and started to fire at the Loonatics.

"Duck!" Ace said, as he ran under a table, located near him. Everyone else took cover. The blasts were relentless, and had no sign of stopping, until.

*Click*

The bolts had stopped. Lexi was the first to pop her head from above her cover. She saw Spectre, whom had appeared through the terminal, had seemed to stop the blasters and was now dodging Mallory's shot at her with her gun. After a couple of shot, Spectre disappeared through the floor.

Mallory pressed the button again, but had no success. Ace signalled toward her, to show he was going in to take her down, and for the team to follow suit. They started to run, but they were cut short, when the woman turned to them. She pointed the gun to them.

"I can't believe this! Again! I thought this time I would get you but no, someone HAD to interfere! Well this time, if I'm going, I'm taking one of you with me!" She set her gun to kll, swerved to Rev, aimed her gun, and fired.

Rev shut his eyes, and prepared himself for certain death. But felt nothing. After about three seconds, he peeped an eye open, so see a white clad… guy, lying on the ground. He had a huge burn in his mid-section, and it sounded like he was struggling to breathe. He turned to Rev and smiled.

He shut his eyes.

_Fin_

**Why hello. I really enjoyed writing this story. Remember to R&R. There will obviously be a sequel. Hopefully not as big, because I wrote a lot more for this story than originally intended. Thanks :)**


End file.
